


Admirer

by Fanfic_Fanatic_Forever



Series: High School Bluh [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Fanatic_Forever/pseuds/Fanfic_Fanatic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your first day of school you already know your going to enjoy it, new friends and a crush?<br/>Well you'll have to see then won't you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thank God the school day has ended, as you unceremoniously threw yourself down on your bed you began to think of how successful your first day had been. Curling up into a ball you buried your head in your pillow. You need to know who the girls where talking about before, just thinking about it was giving you butterflies.

“Gavin? Are you upstairs?"

Lifting your head up from its home on your pillow, shouting down to your mum.

“Yeah mum, do you need something?”

You heard some shuffling downstairs as she called back in reply.

“No, I was just making sure you got back safe and sound.”

You let yourself smile at how much your mum cared for you, your new life had got so much better when you met her almost a year ago now.

“Thanks, my first day was great.”

You sat up on your bed and walked over to your xbox and turned it on.

“That's great, we can talk about it later at dinner if you'd like.”

Picking up your controller and popping Halo 4 in you settled on the end of your bed.

“Ok Mum.”

As the conversation came to a close you became immersed in you game of matchmaking online.

 

As your clock slowly ticked up to 6 o'clock you finished up you last game knowing any minute now you would be called down for dinner. If your nose wasn't deceiving you right now your mum was cooking up steak and chips, and God it smelt so good. Right on queue a voice drifted up the stairs and into your room

“Gavin dinners ready, come down!”

You flew up off your bed and ran down the stairs into your open kitchen/dining room.

“wash your hands in the sink, I don't want any dirty hands at the table.”

You padded over to the sink and started up the tap rubbing soap onto your hands, rinsing them under the tap you began to dry them off.

“What for dinner?”

Your mum cast a glance at you quickly.

“It's Steak, chips and peas”

You sad down in your usual spot at the table and waited patiently for your diner.

“So.. how was you day sweetie?”

 

 

After finishing dinner you politely excused yourself from the table and ventured back upstairs to your room. Walking over to your laptop that was precariously balanced on your bedside table, you logged in and loaded up Facebook. Checking your nonofications you could see some new friend requests, you moved your mouse over the icon and clicked to check who they where from

 

Friend Requests -

Barbara Dunkleman

Kara Eberle

Arryn Zech

Lindsay Tuggey

Micheal Jones

 

Ok, ok… wait Michael Jones, wasn't that the dude you lent a pen to in first lesson, you didn't think he would even remember you existed no matter know your name! Accepting all of them you saw someone began to message you.

 

New message - Lindsay Tuggey

LT  - Gaviiin!

GF - well hello there Lindsay.

LT  - what are you doing this weekend?

GF - Nothing. Why?

LT  - Me and the girls are going to the mall we were wanting to know if you where coming?

GF - Sure!

LT  - Cool we'll talk more about it later in the week

GF - See you then 

 

Well that's something to look forward to you're already so excited! But it's getting kinda late, as you glance to the clock in the bottom right of your laptop screen 11:07 . You began to boot down your computer and strip down to your boxers reaching into your draw to pull out a oversized hoodie you got from your old friend Dan. Pulling the article of clothing over your head, you began to pull the long sleeves up to your elbow. settling down under your covers.

“Gavin are you getting to bed now?”

You let out a little huff as you snuggled down into your pillows and replied to your mum in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah I just got in right now.”

You herd your door creak open your mum peeping her head round the door, when she realised you where in bed she walked over to you and planted a kiss on your forehead.

“night sweetie, don't let the bed bugs bite.”

You giggled burying your face in your pillows your mum ruffled your hair.

“G'night, love you.”

Making her way out of your room you heard her whisper.

“Love you more.”

As you drifted off into dreamland you hoped you could live forever like this surrounded by loved ones and friends but you guess you'll have to see.

You can't wait to see what tomorrow holds.


	2. Waking Up

This ringing is really loud!

Reaching you arm out you blindly swatted at your alarm clock.

“Jesus.”

You opened your bleary eyes and looked at the clock

7:31am

Time to get up for school.

Swinging your legs off the side of your bed you began to pad over to your draws to pull out some jeans, moving over to your wardrobe you pulled out a random shirt with some variation of a game graphic on it.

“Gavin you are up right?”

Yawning you shouted back.

“Yeah I'm just getting dressed now.”

After putting on your clothes you peered out the window, by the looks of it its going to be cold today. You found a random hoodie and slipped it on over your shirt. Shoes was the next step, after the red converses where pulled an on and securely fastened you headed to the bathroom.

After your fithteen minute daily ritual of styling your hair, brushing your teeth and washing your face and hands you began to head downstairs for breakfast.

“You want toast right Gavin?”

You smiled brightly at your mum and replied.

“Yes please! Can I have some tea as well?”

Your mum laughed at your obvious brittish heritage.

“Sweetie, when do you not have a cup a tea?”

As your mum cooked up your toast and set the kettle to the boil you pulled out your phone and played some silly new game about a stupid bird.

 

“Bye Gavin! Have a nice day right.”

Hopping out the car you started to tread to school.

“Yeah mum, love you!”

Pushing the double doors open you entered the crowded hallway and headed towards you locker.

“Hey Gavin!”

Turning round to look at whoever called your name you ended up face first into some dudes chest.

“Oh my! I'm sorry!”

You heard a familiar chuckle and looked up to see Michael. 

“Dude cool down, you don't need to apologise."

You could feel the blush graze you cheeks, and let out some gurgled words of and excuse. 

“But I smashed right into you!”

Straightening out you cold see the small height difference as Michael towered over you slightly.

“Anyway, I shouted your name because I wanted to know if you have an xbox?”

You nodded your head and questioned him back.

“Yeah, do you?”

Michael looked pleased by your answer and grinned down at you.

“Yeah, I'll message my gamertag to you on Facebook ok?”

You nodded in reply and looked down at the watch attached to your wrist. 

“Do you want me to take you to your home room? Mine's right next door.”

You looked up and nodded, both of you turning in the right direction began to walk that way.

You both shared a rigorous conversation about Halo, Gta 5 and minecraft, conversing about tactics, achievements and moments of failure. Stopping between your classrooms you looked round and saw a few angry gazes being thrown you way, they where sent by a few choice girls who you think would rather they where chatting with Michael then you.

“Hey Gav you ok?”

As you gaze wondered back to Michael you nodded, replying with some silly excuse.

“Yeah, I guess I just started daydreaming. Did you say something?” 

Oh god you hope he didn't say anything important. 

“No, but I think the bells gonna go soon.”

As if right on queue a bell sounded an people began to slowly drain into the classrooms.

“Bye Gavin!”

You waved ad he turned around soon moving to your own classroom and entering. 

“Gavin! How's It goin?”

You knew exactly who that was.

“Hey Barbara, I'm fine how are you?”

Barbara was suddenly standing next to you as she began to lower her voice to a normal standard.

“I'm doing great! I saw you talking to Michael, what were you saying?”

Barbara could be seen visibly vibrating, with what emotion you don't know but if you where to take a wild guess you would say excitement?

“We where talking about computer games.”

Barbara's face sank into a pout as she wined at you.

“That's it!?”

Well you certainly are confused now.

“What else would we talk about?”

Letting out a huff she answered back.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

As everyone bag an to sit down you mover up to an empty seat and collapsed. Why did Barbara sound so upset when you said you had been talking about only computer games? You guess you'll have to ask her later.

As the teacher droned on the only thing you could think about was Michael and how you couldn't wait to play some games with him.


End file.
